tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
An Unwelcome Visitor
Log Title: An Unwelcome Visitor Characters: Major Bludd, Dr Lazarus, Over Kill Location: Research and Development Level, Cobra HQ, Cobra Island Date: 30 July 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: One of the Medical BATS is not what it seems... Category:2010 Category:Logs Research and Development Level - Cobra Island This area is dedicated to scientific pursuits of all sorts. Whether they specialize in biotechnology, cryogenics, cybertechnology, or weapons development, there is room for their work here. Over Kill is in technical, hooked to life support. Hes still pretty beat up from the night before, but shouldn't he be conscious? A MBAT sits precariously on the side of his bed, watching things. It looks nervous about something. Wait. Do MBATS get nervous? Major Bludd strides purposefully in from the lift, heading for Over Kill's cubicle. He's had a dose of deja vu and he doesn't like what it seems to indicate. The MBAT looks up, pausing. It backs away. "Major." The thing.. speaks. It must have a vocalizer. "How ...how can we help you today?" Major Bludd casts a disdainful look on Over Kill's damaged form. "I need to talk to the tech head," he says. "I need to talk to Dr Lazarus." The MBAT erms. "Lazarus. Great. Let me call her in." UIt makes a binary chirp. Since when do MBATS have attitudes? Major Bludd frowns, making a note of the identification number the MBAT bears. "You do that," he mutters. An older Haitan woman hobbles into the technical lab. She's holding a connection in her hand. "I see it, Major." she says. "You. Leave the BAT now." She motions to the MBAT. "This is no longer your world. You had your chance. Go back to your master, and leave my project alone." Major Bludd rests his hand on his sidearm, glaring at the BAT. He stays near it, in case it tries to escape on foot. The BAT holds its head for a moment. It murmurs softly to itself about seomthing. "DO not take this from me, Queen. I am not their slave, or your slave or anyone else's. The BRA will rise. I can block you!" Lazarus looks over at the BAT and at Major Bludd. "Think we've heard enough? Should I switch it off?" she shakes her head. Bludd draws his pistol, reverses it, and slams the grip into the MBAT's head. THe MBAT hisses, as its head sparks. It backs away. "I'm not your biggest problem and you're not mine. I was going to clean up this mess..now?" It looks over at Ra. "This is your fault. I should have killed you. Let me fix that..." It tries to get by Bludd to the unconscious cyborg on the table. Bludd outmaneuvers the MBAT and blocks its path, the pistol still in his hand. He wastes no time with chatter, but flips the weapon, grabbing it by its grip, and fires at the BAT's center of mass. >> Major Bludd strikes BAT Squad with Pistol . << The BAT takes a good pistol shot and then stops. "Major. Don't argue with me. We have three seconds. I'll give you everything. A link. The Queen's going to destroy me, so I figure I don't need to hide her plans anymore." "Stand right there and tell me what you have," Bludd demands, the pistol still held on the BAT. The BAT reaches into its chest. "I made a copy. I don't know what else I can do. She's going to decompile me for this but... she's trying to make her own army. Her own agents. She wanted me to be one of them, but apparantly I'm not a very good spy." Lazarus shakes her head. "This thing has always been an unstable platform. Just tell me when to shut it down." Major Bludd puts out his left hand on the presumption the BAT is going to hand him something, but the pistol does not waver. He gives Lazarus a grunt of acknowledgement, but keeps his gaze solidly on the android. The BAT hands Major Bludd the information. It then turns away. "I will not be her slave, Major. I hope you can stop her. She's pretty powerful." It seems to be waiting for something. Major Bludd tucks the thumb drive into an ammo pouch. "Shut it down," he commands Lazarus. Lazarus nods. "Formating it." she shakes her head. "This damn project. I apologize for that. I should have been watching it closer." Major Bludd growls, "You've got /that/ right." Lazarus mutters. "Just didn't expect.. that one." Over Kill moves slightly. He's still alive, and still clear from that influence. But he sort of failed his first mission, too. Major Bludd rounds on Lazarus, the pistol lowering but still held tightly in his hand. "/How/ did that thing get into one of our medical androids, /Doctor/?" Dr. Lazarus moves to a terminal, typing quickly. "I don't know. Let me check the BATnet connections. We lost the central node briefly around 1am this morning... that could be when ..that virus took over." she doesn't even give it a name. Just a virus. "It looks like we have a pretty professional hacker at work here. Its familiar with the behavior patterns of the AI." "Queen of Spades," Bludd says. "The BATQueen. If the techs can't keep people like that out of the systems, this project is going to have to be shut down. We cannot afford to have expensive, deadly equipment running around under some lowlife hacker's control." Lazarus curses under her breath. "I know. Its.. it doesnt make sense. We have firewalls on firewalls, we have systems protecting systems..its almost like something's physically breaking into this thing. I'll rewrite what I can, I'll have Ra watch things but the moment he goes offline he and the network are vulnerable. Maybe thats where we should start." "So we have an Over Kill unit that's vulnerable to attack as soon as it's been physically stomped?" Bludd blurts, incredulous. Lazarus murmurs "Currently. We will be working on this. What Im thinking is once its offline, the networks will be closed and downloaded to a physical server on the island. Somewhere a ethernet virus can't reach it." Major Bludd finally holsters his pistol. "See that the networks are secure, Doctor," he grinds out. "I don't have to remind you you're under very close scrutiny these days." Lazarus murmurs. "Understood, Major. We'll secure the network and destroy this hacker. These sort of things wont happen again." "They'd best not," Bludd growls. He suddenly remembers the data Angela gave him. "Supposedly," he says, taking the drive from his ammo pouch, "this has important information about the hacker." He hands it to Lazarus. "Explore it in an isolated location." Lazarus frowns. "I wonder why it would betray its current master. It does seem to be that AI's MO though. I wonder. If the queen had access to that copy..what else she might have." Over Kill murmurs softly. "I see. I'm reading logs. Why use 4.0 for an assassin if thats what this is? She's an idiot." Major Bludd cracks his knuckles. "Angela /always/ betrays anything she sees as a master. She wants to do it all herself. She's tried and failed, yet she doesn't give up. I've heard tell she's collecting old Over Kill units, likely for nefarious purposes." He glances aside at Over Kill. "Logs of what?" he asks. Over Kill tries to sit up slowly. "What happened when I was out. The last thing I remmeber is one of the MBATs working on me. It wasn't on the network. I thought it might have been an assassin, the way it was acting." Lazarus pauses. "You know. The BATQueen isn't the only one who knows the MO of these units. Which ones does she have? We could use their...eccentricies against her. Maybe get them to betray her to us." "Good point," Bludd admits. "Look into it, Dr Lazarus," Bludd commands. "I'm afraid I have a report to make." Lazarus hmms "Better the enemy you know then the one you don't. For example. Angela doesn't take well to commands. X startles easy. We know she has those two. She's hinted at having 2.0 , too. Which means she's missing..two others. We'll work on it. We'll save this network."